One Condition
by pinkluver93
Summary: "What? You think making that face is gonna change my mind?" "Maybe.." Nostalgia Critic X Hyper Fan Girl. Oneshot.


_A/N: This takes place after Hyper Fan Girl is done filming her first vlog (you can find it on youtube if you search "Hyper Fan Girl Vlog 1"). Just a little oneshot I wanted to do, hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

Feeling as giddy as a child at a carnival, Hyper Fan Girl couldn't help but blush bright red, for she realized she was right in front of the Nostalgia Critic, her "hipster love".

Sure she'd talked to him via webcam on two seperate occasions, but seeing him in the flesh? It felt so surreal to her.

_Le sigh! Oh my gosh! I-I just wanna melt..._

"You're taller in person. MUUUCH taller..."

_That came out SO SO wrong, didn't it? Oh, WHAT WILL HE THINK OF ME NOW?_

He looked down at her, giving her that awkward stare a child would give a clown.

"Okay...well...if you're done filming your...cute little mashup fan video, can you leave? I've got a ton of work to do today."

As he started to walk away, she grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"But why, my darling?" She gave a cutesy pout. "I've got just as much right to be here as everyone else!"

He sighed, giving her a 'lecture' face. "First off, don't call me darling. Okay?"

"Okay, my _hipster loooove_."

Critic was bound to flip his lid any minute, leaving the rest of the crew to go rehearse elsewhere.

"Goddamnit, Fan Girl! I thought we went over this whole thing you're doing while we did that Spiderman video! We were gonna be 'friends' and ONLY friends, remember?"

She gave that all-so popular 'puppy dog' face, the one you can easily see in all those cutesy 90s sitcoms. And the reaction Critic gave her? Well, imagine if 'Food Fight' churned out 3 sequels, and each one featured kids who couldn't get a job as singers on Kidz Bop albums.

Yeah, that horrific...

"What...you think making that face is gonna change my mind?"

HFG couldn't help but give one of those 'hopeful' sad faces. "Maybe..."

He sighed, rubbing his brow. "Follow me."

He beckoned her to follow him, in which she didn't hesitate for even a millisecond. Who knows which room he'd take her in?

_Hehe! He's finally giving in, I HAVE indeed changed my man's mind! YAY! I'm so gonna make fanart after each date! And maybe a fanfic or two, EEP!_

They soon reached the well-known room, where the Critic puts his extensive thoughts of the movies he views on camera. Being the eccentric girl that she is, HFG still had herself wrapped in her own creative mind rather than notice what the Critic was getting from his desk.

_He's such a stubborn boy...I'll probably be the one that has to propose to him, but I don't mind! I bet he'd look ADORABLE with an engagement ring on his finger, and I bet he'd say yes in the cutest way EVER-_

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh yes, my dear sweet husband-"

HFG's mouth had opened while she was still in lala land, apparently. It only made Critic bring a palm to his face.

_Sweet Kentucky Fried Jesus, she takes hints as well as a 5-year old! _

"I-I mean...friend. Sorry, I was thinking about-"

"It's fine, I really don't wanna know. Now listen, I'm apparently not getting anywhere by talking to you, and giving you hints about me not being interested is like beating a dead horse, so here's what I'm gonna do."

She sweetly smiled. "Yes?"

He slowly pulled out a 10-inch tall action figure, looking identical to the Nostalgia Critic, complete with his full outfit, with a gun and angry face to match.

"I feel horrible about this..but...I want you to have him."

"EEEK!" HFG reacted upon instinct, fan-girl mode turned up full-blast as she grabbed the doll from him and snuggled it. "Oh, it feels as soft as your sometimes-warm heart! OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOOOOSH!"

Critic couldn't help but slightly smile at the gushing girl.

Soon, she began to calm down, holding the doll like a newborn infant. "But Critic..w-why are you giving this to me? They don't sell action figures of you anywhere, so why would you just give this away? It's such a rare gem!"

"I recieved it from a fan a while ago, it was one of the first gifts I ever got. It's always been special to me. But all he does is sit on top of the dresser in my bedroom, and...well..."

"What is it?"

"You know I can get pretty destructive, right? One movie I had to watch recently had me furiously shaking the dresser, and when I calmed down and I checked the doll, he had some nicks and scratches on him."

HFG noticed the marks on the doll, gasped and pointed her finger at him. "Bad Critic!"

"Exactly. Anyway, I wanna pass him on to you, assuming you can take care of him better than I can.."

She gently hugged the doll. "Oh, I totally will! No doubt!"

"BUT...on one condition..."

"Sure, anything!" She was so ecstatic right now, she didn't even care about any conditions.

"You have to cool your fangirl jets a bit..I'm sorry, not a bit..a LOT. Hey! You're listening to me, right? Like..ACTUALLY listening to me? I don't wanna waste my breath."

She looked at him with deer eyes. "Yes, of course!"

"I still want us to be friends, okay? But this whole 'sneaking into the studio' thing, the creepy romance pictures you share on my wall, all of it, it's gotta stop. There's being a 'fan girl' and then there's being a 'bat**** crazy fan girl'."

She nods, twirling her hair a bit. "I understand. I-I just can't help it sometimes. Every time I see you in a video, I feel a bunch of butterflies in my heart flutter. It's this attraction I can't explain to you. I don't mean to come on so strong, I guess it's a hormone thing..or I'm just really weird."

Critic couldn't help but smile a bit. "I tend to have that effect on girls, so I get it."

They share a giggle together. Critic was ready to talk to her more, but soon realized he had work to do.

"I better get back to work. Remember our deal, and...do me a favor.."

She gave a cute, toothy smile. "Sure!"

"If you wanna come and film your little videos, all you gotta do is ask, just...please don't invite yourself in anymore, I don't want everyone out there to find out where I film the show."

She nodded, still holding Critic Jr. in her arms while giving him a friendly hug. "No problem."

Things were quiet...until HFG gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him break the hug up immediately.

"What the hell? What was THAT for?"

She gave an innocent face. "Sorry, those darn hormones are under attack again!"

She giggled a bit until she noticed an annoyed Critic, making her stop.

"I know I know, we're still friends. And I'll turn my fangirl down a bit whenever I'm around you from now on."

He smiled. "Glad to know you listened to me for once. See you around."

As he left the room, she gave the most sly of a grin while she hugged Critic Jr.

"Oh, you will, you will indeed...my _friend_."


End file.
